Ice Queen
by witch16
Summary: The girls who have been cursed for nearly five hundred years are running out of time to defeat the ice queen. When attending school in Paris they meet the Musketeers who join them in fighting off the queens iceturs, but can they defeat the queen.
1. Chapter 1

Ice Queen

 **Me: Okay I know starting so many stories but I will finish them this on sparked an idea on a snow day and will be added to the poll found at the top of witch16.**

Once upon a time in a kingdom not to far but a very long time ago called VIKINDA there lived two beautiful princesses and the father the king of VIKINDA. The princesses were named Evonia and Rosaline they best friends and were gifted with great powers Evonia had ice and snow powers while Rosaline had powers over plants and animals. Evonia and Rosaline used their powers to protect their kingdoms and fight the forces of evil. The two sisters were not only crime fighting partners they were best friends and shred everything from toys to secrets. Unfortunately the girls had very similar tastes in men which led to their downfall when both fell in love with the royal physician's apprentice John Utonium. Like most girls when they both like the same boy they sabotaged one another, but in the end Rosaline walked down the aisle to become Mrs. Utonium. Evonia grew jealous and her heart turned as black as ice and rejected all her suitors until her father forced her to marry Sir Richard an older gentlemen she didn't care for. Her jealousy grew to hate when she learned her sister and husband were blessed with triplet daughters Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles the three most perfect little girls a couple could ask for. Shortly after her husband died Evonia turned to studying the darks in secret and viewing her nieces through her ice ball her nieces should great promise when they gained their powers Bubbles gained her mother's power of talking to animals while Buttercup gained the power over plants, but Blossom gained her powers of snow and ice. Evonia created a dastardly plan first she stole the fallen witch's magic mirror and waited till the girls' thirteenth birthday party.

The party was a grand party for today the three princesses would be crowned the royal heirs to the throne of VIKINDA. Evonia who hadn't saw her sister since the wedding breezed in fashionably late without an invitation. As soon as she entered the whispers started although she thought it was about her dress made of pure ice but it was really because her studying of the dark arts wasn't so secret. "Evonia what a surprise we had no idea you would be visiting?" Queen Rosaline said standing up from the throne she had been occupying since she was crowned queen three years ago after their father's death. "I'm afraid this won't be a pleasant visit at least for you. I have what I like to call a gift." Evonia toke out a black snowball and tossed it into the air showering black particles causing the guards, servants, and guests to freeze solid. King Utonium reached into his pocket and pulled out an emergency missive and handed to Jake a young squire "grab as many people as you can and get out off the kingdom." Jake snuck out through the servant's passage. "Listen now all of you for thirteen years I have lived in pain and coldness and I give to you all eternal coldness she said as she strike her sister with an ice bolt causing her to slump dead. Her nieces screamed her sister's husband drew his sword and charged she cast another bolt and he two feel. She drew her staff and swirled it in the air as an ice wall began to build around the castle and surrounding village created an impenetrable ice done over the castle and village. "Now I must be going I think I over stayed my welcome." Evonia said turning to walk out. "Wait" Blossom called "you just can't do this let us help you." Evonia turned around "Well if you can find a way to defeat me I'll restore everything back to the way it used to be. I'll give you five hundred years for which you'll age a year a hundred, but if you don't you'll all be my eternal slaves." With a cackle Evonia disappeared with the royal quests and half the guards and servants as the curse settle down upon the rest.

 **Me: So this could be called the prologue or chapter one if you like. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I know I haven't been updating but when I went to update my software I lost my Microsoft word. Thankfully all my work is kept on a USB but since I can't even get free trial I have to use school computers. So be patient here's the next chapter meet the boys.**

Chapter 1

Nearly Five hundred years later… more like 498 years later…

Jack as nicknamed by friends was asleep at his work desk he was using a wrench as pillow. It really was a nice day in Townsville, California the sky holding soft fussy clouds as determined shade from the sun outside the city was busing around to the satisfaction of waking up. Vendors opened up shop and the homeless made their way to Denny's for a cheap breakfast. Jack suddenly found himself face down on the floor with the sounds of his chair rolling away to Prince the singer signing away to a caller from his phone. Reaching and patting around his desk Jack found his phone and pressed speaker. "Hello Jack?" A voice rose from the speaker. "Hey, Jamie what's up?" Jack said getting off the floor, "not much just waiting for my two best friends to remember it's the first day of school!" Jack reached and grabbed his phone and checked the time and date. "*=+#%*!" "You forgot didn't you come on don't you have super schedules. Maybe we should forget the plan." Jack hurriedly tried getting dress "no way it's on we can't back out now. Where's Griffin?" He said nearly tripping over his misplaced nun chucks.

"Griff, has to drop his niece off at her school he's on his way. Will you?" "I'll be there." Jack said grabbing his bag and ending the call he then put his phone in his pocket. He rushed down the steps and enter the kitchen his dad held a pan off burnt food while his grandfather talked of the good old days when they had to walk down the road to use the neighbours stove or build a fire in order to cook their food. His oldest sister Abigail was on the phone with her product manager while looking over files. His second older sister Barbra was face chatting with her girlfriend on business in Hong Kong about moving into a shared apartment. His third oldest sister Callie was eating cereal while her twin sister Delia tried to peruse her to get a job or go to college like herself. His fifth oldest sister Eva was on her cell phone talking to her friends about starting high school. And his youngest sister Franny was watching cartoons. Yep he had a full house he reached grabbed a couple toaster waffles and his board, "bye dad" he called through a full mouth as he ran out of the house.

Earlier that day…

In Jamie or James house Jamie was already up working of his Beethoven on his grandfather's piano. "James breakfast," called Jamie's grandmother from the kitchen as heavenly smells waffled up. Ending the song Jamie grabbed his violin case and stuffed his sheet music into his already full backpack and headed to his grandparents kitchen. "Morning Nona," Jamie said before digging into his stack of pancakes. Noticing his grandma was sniffing Jamie asked "everything all right Nona?" "It seems like it was yesterday you were just banging on the piano in your father's lap and now you are in your senior year. Oh, your parents would have been so proud." That immediately sent off the emotional woman no idea how to help option flee. "I better go don't want to be late for my first day of school. Bye." Jamie said grabbing his stuff and rushing down the stairs into his grandfather's music store. "Jamie remember your working after school." His grandfather called from the counter. "Got it grandfather." Jamie called rushing out the door and heading toward the city bus. His phone ran in his shirt pocket he toke it out and looked at the name Griffin. He pressed answer and brought it to his ear. "Hey Griff, how you hanging?" "I got to bring my niece to school can you wake the beast. I'm bringing cookies?" "Deal."

"Thanks man hey did you hear were getting new exchange students?"

"No, way!"

"Yeah, anyway see you at school."

Even Earlier that day...

Griff as was called by friends was already awake and chowing down on his cook/butler's/housekeeper's/ oldest family friend's famous chocolate chip waffles his brother/guardian was on the phone with the museum director arguing over what to be put as the museums' latest special exhibit. Griff head shot up from the comics when Nico (his big brother) slammed the house phone onto the receiver.

"Everything all right?" Gibson or Uncle Gibby yelled over to the other two males currently in the penthouse.

"Were fine," the two boys yelled back.

"Only the director is a…"

"Griffin thanks again for taking Sarai to her second grade class." Naomi said rush in down the stairs and placing Sarai in Griff's lap.

"No problem!" Griff said shoving his last forkful of pancakes in his mouth and swatting Sarai hand away from his plate.

"I've got to go be a good girl for uncle Griff." Naomi said placing a kiss on her daughter and rushing out the door.

Griff then set his plate in the sink grabbed his niece and bag and yelled, "See yah, after school." As he rushed out the door. Griff then rushed down the stairs heading to the garage portion of the apartment his Harley an inheritance from his great uncle on his mom's side stood there in its spot.

"Yeah bike!" Sarai said getting into the side car. Griff reached pulled out his phone and hit his friends Jamie's number to call him.

 **Me: Oh don't forget to go to fanfiction/witch16 to vote on my poll for this story.**

 **Cast of Story: Please Vote!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ice Queen Chapter 2

Griffin who everyone called Griff was waiting in the parking lot leaning against his motorcycle which was part of his inheritance from his father after his … tragic death. Griff fingers twitched if the guys didn't show up soon they missed the assembly. He sighed in relief when he saw Jamie appear from the bus line.

"Sorry the bus driver was a tad late." Jamie said walking over to Griff.

"You know I can give both you guys a lift not on my bike but in my brother's car." Griff said ignoring the fact Jamie was fighting to not laugh.

"You mean your brother's precious sports car which he won't even let you wash." Jamie said chuckles erupting from his mouth as Jack ran up and grabbed their wrists.

"Hurry up the assemblies about to start." Jack said pulling them to the gym where seats were already filling up. They grabbed seats on the bleachers best seats.* Their principal, Principal Summers was the fat grandfatherly type who didn't like assemblies like the students and often slept through them including pep rallies. He started with his usual back to school speech until he turned it over to the class president and vice-president.

"Sadly Miss Santez will not be here this year so introducing Miss Blossom Utonium your new vice- president." After Principal Summers said those words Princess Morbucks and a red haired girl wearing the school uniform and her hair tied in a bow, but before either could say anything. Slosh. The two read heads were covered in green slime. The school erupted in laughter. Jack and Jamie clutched their stomachs as they laughed.

"Wow." Said Griff said as he stared at the new vice-prez causing his friends to stop laughing and turn and looked at Blossom who calmly whipped slime out of her eyes and started trying to calm down Princess Morbucks who was complaining of how expensive her look was and how they would pay.

"You always did have a thing for redheads." Jack joked causing Griff to shoot a glare at him.

 **Me: Okay I know short chapter, but I was able to update all my stories this summer. Before school starts tomorrow which by the way if you're Canadian always starts after labour day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack walked down the halls to his first period class with his two best friends in the world Jamie and Griff. Only Griff was moaning over dumping that paint over the pretty new vice-prez.

"If she finds out she going to hate me, ah who am I kidding as soon as she sees me she will know." Griff lamented as they climbed the stairs.

"She will know if you keep blabbing." Jack said a bit miffed it was usually he and Jamie who worried on getting caught even though they well covered their tracks.

"Jack right, besides no girl can be mad over a little paint. I mean she didn't." Jamie said just as they heard loud screams from the bathroom on the little paint that had been spilt. Jack and Griff gave dubious looks at Jamie. "That's Princess, she complains about everything to dust."

By now the boys finally reached their first period math class, the three shared a look at the door Mr. More was new thus posed a problem of not knowing if they could nap in class or what?

"You first," one of the students waiting outside said seeing the trio. Griff sighed and flanked by Jack and Jamie stepped in.

Buttercup groaned at yet, another school year and another day in yet another school. She couldn't believe Blossom talked her into going to another school when they had already graduated 50 of them. Blossom seemed to believe that the key to beating Aunt Evonia was in a school and Bubbles went along with it because she seemed to love meeting new placed her head in her arms and glanced at the door there seemed to be people just hanging out peaking in. Buttercup wondered how many new students the school got if they were trying to spy on them. Finally three guys entered a redhead, brunette and blonde, the brunette turned and yelled, "the teacher isn't even here yet."

Well, this should be interesting as people shuffled in and took their seats she notice the redhead shooting looks at Blossom. Very Interesting!


	5. Ice Queen Cancelled

I'm so sorry, but I am not much of a writer. I am keeping this story up, but i'm cancelling it.


End file.
